The Portal
by camopanda.82
Summary: When Tabby goes to Helena's house something they never expected happens, they go through a portal and go to the Shire. Want to know what happens read and review!
1. A Portal Appears

It's a Saturday afternoon in May.

"Can I have Tabby over to work on a project?" Helena asked her mom before she left for work.

"Sure, if you clean up and her mom brings her over I have to go now I have a meeting, love you."

Helena was so excited for Tabby to come over she had to call right away, so she ran to her bed room, grabbed her phone, and clicked call next to Tabby's name. She could hardly control her excitement while waiting for her to pick up.

Tabby finally answered after the third ring, "Hey, what's up?"

"My mom said you can come over if your mom brings you we can work on our science project and moms at work we can watch movies." Helena told her.

Tabby was silent for a minute, "Ok, just let me talk to my mom I'll call you back ASAP!"

While waiting on Tabby to call back Helena cleaned up around the house, and watched tv. It felt like she was waiting ten years before calling with an answer. While Helena was munching on Doritos her phone rang, so she quickly ran to it and answered.

"Hey Tabby, what did she say?" Helena asked excitedly.

"She said I can, I'm packing my bag now I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay, see yah then!"

-Five Minutes Later-

"What do you want to do first?" Helena asked Tabby when she arrived.

"Let's do the project first, so we can have more fun." Tabby replied.

Tabby and Helena went to Helena's room and started their science project, but Helena forgot to get her and Tabby snacks and drinks.

"Hungry or thirsty?" Helena asked

Tabby looked at Helena and smiled, "Mostly thirsty, if you have any root beer I''ll take one."

Helena laughed, "Mkay, I'll be right back with your root beer your highness."

Helena went to the kitchen, grabbed two cups full of crushed ice, a diet coke, and a root beer. She was holding the two glass cup, and walking towards her bedroom when she heard Tabby scream. It scared her so bad she dropped the cups, they both busted on the hard tile.

"Helena!" Tabby screamed once again.

Helena ran in her bedroom to find a blue, green portal in her wall.

"Holy crap!" Helena screamed.

She grabbed the door knob and Tabby grabbed her leg, but the portal started growing and was pulling them closer to it.

"Tabby hold on!" Helena screamed.

"I can't hold on any longer!" Tabby yelled back while slipping.

When Helena tried to grab Tabby's hand it was too late, she was suck in the portal. She felt as if she had no other choice, she let go and went in the portal.

"Tabby, I'm coming!" She screamed.

She was going in deeper, and could hear Tabby screaming. Finally, they both landed in a forest.

"What the heck, where are we?" Tabby asked.

"Shhh, I hear something!" Helena demanded.

They both where quiet and listening to the noises and they were familiar to Helena. Finally, Helena figured out people were talking, who they were, and where they are.

"Oh wow!" Helena whispered surprisingly.

"What, what is it?" Tabby asked.

She looked at Tabby still shocked, "I know where we are."

"Where?" Tabby started to get confused.

"The portal we just went through brought us to the Shire!" Helena said excitedly.


	2. We Make Two New Friends

Before I start just want to tell ya'll if im copying someone story sorry, this is based on a dream I had.

"What the heck do you mean we are in the Shire?" Tabby yelled.

"Just come on, I'm going to climb that tree to get a better view." Helena replied.

Tabby looked at Helena with a grin, "Fine, I can't wait to see this."

Helena walked to a tall tree that had a lot of limbs, and she grasped a thick branch to pull herself up. She carefully climbed more branches on the tree, and tried not to fall. Tabby sat in the shade from another tall tree, and observed her actions. When Helena got to the other side of the huge tree, she swung to another one.

"Helena, where are you I can't see you anymore!" Tabby shouted.

While Tabby was walking around looking for Helena she heard a snap, and knew a branch has broken. Helena fell out of the tree, and Tabby could hear her screaming.

"Tabby, I'm ok I saw a road straight ahead!" Helena said excitedly.

"Kay, let's go then." Tabby grabbed Helena and pulled her up, then pulled her to the road.

They both started walking on the road when they found themselves in the woods, and there was a fork in the road.

Tabby looked at Helena while thinking, "We can split up and when we find a town we'll signal each other."

"Okay, to signal we can bang rocks together." Helena told her.

They split up and so far neither of them saw a town. While Tabby was looking all she found were; berries, animals, a pond, and tons of flowers. Helena was still searching when she heard a noise in the woods.

"Tabby, is that you?" Helena quietly asked.

There was no answer so she grabbed one of her big rocks she was going to use to signal Tabby, and tightened her grasp on it.

"Who's there, show yourself now!" She shouted.

The rustling got louder and she could see someone running, it was a short boy with curly, brown hair like hers but hers was longer. She could tell it was a boy she dropped the rock and backed up, but he kept running towards her he wasn't paying attention and fell on top of her. His hands were right next to her shoulder, he had nice green, brown eyes and he was looking right into her blue, green eyes.

"Umm, sorry about that." The boy told her.

"It's ok, but can you just get off me?" She whispered.

He got off of her, grasped her hand, and pulled her up. He helped dust some of the dirt off her shirt.

"I'm Helena." She told him.

"I'm Pippin." He replied and shook her hand.

Just as Helena and Pippin were talking more, Helena heard Tabby yelling for her.

"That's my friend Tabby; she must be looking for me!" Helena told Pippin.

Helena was about to go look for Tabby when Pippin grabbed her hand. She looked at him surprised.

"No, just stay here I want to meet her and I want you to meet someone." He told her

Helena agreed to stay there with him, and was yelling for Tabby until she found them.

"Who's this?" Tabby asked pointing at Pippin.

Helena looked at Pippin grinning, "This is my friend Pippin, that's my friend Tabby."

Tabby and Pippin were getting to know each other when another boy with orange, curly hair came out of the woods.

"Pippin, I have been looking everywhere for you!" the boy yelled.

"Sorry Merry." Pippin whispered.

Merry looked as if he was about to scold Pippin more when he saw Tabby and Helena, "Who are they?"

Pippin pointed at Tabby her long, straight, brown hair was all messed up, and there was a look of happiness in her dark, brown eyes, "That's Tabby."

Tabby waved while Pippin walked to Helena, "That's Helena."

Tabby, Helena, Merry, and Pippin sat on the ground talking when Tabby remembered they were looking for a town.

"Would you guys happen to know a place we can stay?" Tabby asked.

Merry looked at Pippin nodded, then looked back at the girls smiling, "Yeah, we'll take you to an empty hobbit home in town."

The girls were so happy they hugged Merry and Pippin, "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us!" Helena told them excited.

"You're welcome; well let's go get you both settled!" Pippin told them while smiling.

They all stood up, dusted off, and started walking down the road Tabby was exploring. Merry and Pippin were glad to make new friends, as were the girls. The girls were more excited about the journey they are on.

-This is the author sometimes it takes me a while to update so just letting you guys know this thanks :D-


	3. The Green Dragon

Helena, Tabby, Merry, and Pippin were walking down the dirt road on their way to a hobbit home Merry and Pippin was letting the girls use.

"We'll just keep coming down this road then we'll be in the middle of town, we will take you to the home and after you're settled we'll show you around town." Pippin told Helena and Tabby.

They both smiled, and thanked both of the hobbits once again. "So is that the town?" Helena asked pointing a head.

"Yeah." Merry answered. "Pip, we'll have to take them to the Green Dragon and introduce them to Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn."

Pippin looked at Merry laughing a little bit. "Yeah, we really should they'd like them."

Helena and Tabby looked at each other smiling, the hobbits didn't know but since they saw the movies they already knew who they were. Helena was a little more excited than Tabby; because Helena's always been a bigger fan-girl over Lord of the Rings than her friends. Almost all her friends laughed at her, because she's a nerd and she's not afraid to admit it.

"Tabby, I just realized how long do you think it'll be before we get home?" Helena asked.

Tabby looked at Helena upset. "I really don't know."

Merry and Pippin could tell they were upset, and they wanted to make them feel better. "Hey look, we're here!" Pippin shouted. The girls looked at the town amazed.

"It's so beautiful." Helena said. And Tabby agreed, but didn't say anything she was speechless.

"Come on." Merry said and grabbed Tabby's wrist. "Let's go to your hobbit home."

Pippin grabbed Helena's wrist and pulled her to the home. "Guys, not so fast we want to see some of the town you know!" Tabby shouted. Helena started laughing.

"Fine." Merry said laughing. They let go of the girl's wrists and let them walk beside them.

"Here's your home!" Pippin yelled. Both girls gasped at the beauty of their new home.

"It's amazing!" Tabby yelled. Helena nodded in agreement.

"Can we go inside and look?" Helena asked.

"Of course you can, it is your home!" Merry yelled.

They all went in and looked at the furniture and decorations inside. There was a purple bed, a grey sofa, a nice wooden table and chairs in the kitchen, a beautiful bathroom, and there were tons of books.

"Oh my gosh!" Helena screamed.

"What's wrong?" Tabby screamed. Everyone ran into the room to check on Helena, and she was smiling and staring at the books.

"Books!" Helena screamed again. Everyone started laughing at her, and her face turned red.

"Let's go to the Green Dragon, and see our friends!" Merry shouted with excitement. Pippin nodded in agreement, while the girls smiled and laughed.

"I'll find it in a little bit; I want to get a little more comfortable with the house first." Helena said.

Tabby looked at Merry and Pippin. "Same here, I don't want to leave her alone in a new house right now we'll be there soon." Merry and Pippin looked at each other then back at the girls and nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you then." Pippin told them both. Merry and Pippin left toward the Green Dragon, while the girls stayed there for now.

"Tabby, I'm scared." Helena told her.

"Don't worry." Tabby told her. "We'll be home soon, it'll be ok."

"Okay." Helena said quietly.

Merry and Pippin walked into the Green Dragon and saw all their friends; Gandalf, Sam, Frodo, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli sitting at a table. Pippin looked at Merry, and smiled. "I'm sharing the news!" Pippin yelled.

"No Pip, I want to do it!" Pippin was running towards their friends yelling guess what while Merry was chasing him. Their friends looked at them wondering what happened to them now.

"There you guys are, we were starting to wonder." Frodo said laughing.

"Guess what happened!" Pippin yelled. They all looked at him waiting for the story, finally Pippin starting talking.

"While Merry and I were in the woods I ran into this girl and then another girl came that was there with her. Then Merry came and saw them, and they didn't have a place to stay so we showed them an empty hobbit home. They should be here any minute we wanted them to meet you all." Pippin told them.

"What are these ladies names?" Legolas asked them

Before Pippin could talk Merry told them. "Helena and Tabby." Everyone looked at each other because in their world those are very unusual names, and then looked back at Merry and Pippin.

"Can we have a description so we know who's who? Aragorn asked.

"Helena's the tallest she has brown, curly, kind of long, hair, with red stripes, and big, blue, green eyes." Pippin told them.

"And Tabby has dark, brown hair, just a little longer than Helena's, and dark, brown eyes." Merry told their friends. Merry and Pippin sat there with their friends talking about the two girls, and a few minutes later they walked in.

"Wow." Helena said

"It's a lot bigger than I imagined." Tabby added. Both girls were scanning through the people when they saw Merry and Pippin with their friends. Tabby squeezed Helena's arm in excitement. "It's Legolas, he's really here!" Tabby said excitedly but tried to stay quiet.

The girls stood there talking when they heard Merry and Pippin yelling. "Hey you're both here; come and meet our friends!" They slowly walked over there while the fellowship sat there staring at them, and smiling. They finally made it over there, and managed to stay calm.

The girls looked at the fellowship and recognized each face. "Hi." They both said in a calm, normal voice.


	4. Swimming!

Helena and Tabby were standing in the middle of the Green Dragon smiling at the fellowship when Merry grabbed their wrists. "Come on and sit down!" Both girls walked over to two empty seats, Tabby sat by Legolas and Helena stayed next to Pippin.

"So," Frodo looked at Tabby then Helena, "How did you guys get to Middle Earth we've never seen either of you before so we know you're not from here. Frodo took a sip of his ale waiting for the story.

"Well you see," Tabby started but Helena cut her off.

"Were from America, a place none of you have probably heard of," Helena chuckled, "Any way we were sitting in my bed room when I went to get us a root beer, I just finished pouring them in glasses full of ice when I heard Tabby scream."

"Wow what happened?" Sam asked getting interested in the story.

"Just getting to that," Helena quietly laughed, "I dropped the glasses which caused both of them to break, ran in my bedroom and saw a big portal on my wall it was blue, green, but worst of all Tabby was gone!" All of the hobbits were smiling and getting excited in the story.

"She went in the portal!" Merry yelled

"Yup." Tabby told him smiling. Then she looked at Helena grinning, because she found it adorable how they were all excited.

"What did you do to help?" Pippin asked still smiling.

Helena giggled she felt like she was reading a story to little kids by how interested they got. "The only thing I thought I should do, I jumped in the portal. When we landed we didn't know where we were at first, but then I recognized the place." Everyone smiled.

"So how this place you're from?" Gimili asked both girls. Helena pointed at Tabby to tell her she could talk first since she cut her off last time.

Tabby smiled a little, "The town we live in is okay not the best, but the dimension we live in is awesome! Isn't it Helena?"

The fellowship looked at her smiling wanting to know more, "Yeah fan fiction is beautiful!"

"Fan fiction?" Legolas asked confused.

Tabby laughed, "Helena got your laptop? You're working on some now aren't you?"

Helena looked nervous, "Yeah but they probably won't get it. Ever read the books _Heroes Of Olympus_?" The fellowship shook their heads and someone yelled never heard of them. "See they have to read the books first."

Tabby laughed again, "Okay so what now?"

"Got a pond here?" Helena asked excited.

"Yeah, why?" Aragorn replied to Helena.

"We should go swimming!" Helena yelled getting excited.

"Oh lord, she loves water to much. Okay, what could it hurt, I'm in!" Tabby yelled. The rest of the fellowship agreed and made their way towards a huge pond in a cave with water falls.

"Holy seashells this place is amazing!" Helena shouted. Tabby and the fellow ship were next to her laughing.

"Your face when you saw this was priceless!" Tabby yelled. Helena stuck her tongue out at Tabby then went to explore.

"Guys look at this rock!" Merry yelled. Everyone turned around to see Merry standing on a giant rock.

"Be careful up there!" Legolas yelled. Pippin and Helena looked at each other and smiled a sneaky smile.

"I'm climbing that!" Helena yelled while running towards the rock.

"Wait for me!" Pippin yelled following Helena.

"Helena, you be careful up there too!" Tabby yelled then looked at the rest of the fellow ship smiling. "I swear she does the weirdest crap!"

"CANNON BALL!" Helena screamed. The fellow ship turned to see Helena jumping into the water off the huge rock, and the other two hobbits were sitting on the rock laughing.

"Helena!" Tabby shrieked. Helena came above water smiling.

"Come on in its fine!" Helena yelled while laughing. In just two minutes Merry and Pippin were jumping off the rock, and the rest of the fellowship were sitting there on the shore talking.


	5. We Pick A Partner

"Should we go explore the rest of the Shire now?" Legolas asked Tabby. Everyone looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"Sure," She grinned and stood up. "Just let me go find Helena, Merry, and Pippin they're somewhere in the water." She ran off looking for her friends.

"They're different than others in the Shire don't you think Master Frodo?" Sam asked. Before Frodo answered Gandalf looked at Sam and answered.

"Yes they are, but they are both fun to have here. There is nothing wrong with them being different." Sam looked at the water and saw Merry, and Pippin soaked coming to shore. "Where's Helena and Tabby?"

Pippin and Merry smiled, "Tabby said she needed to talk to Helena alone, I guess it's about them getting back to where they're from."

The two hobbits sat by the fellowship waiting for their two new friends to come back, and talked for a while.

-Helena and Tabby's Conversation alone. -

"Helena, we need to start finding a way home." Tabby said sounding a little worried.

"Tabby when it's our time to leave we will leave."

"How can you be so relaxed about this? We have parents, brothers, sisters, and friends back home!"

"I know this! I just don't want to leave yet, I love it here."

"We can't stay here! Come on everyone is waiting, get out of the water." Tabby put her hand out to help Helena get out, but she ignored it and swam to the shore where the fellowship was.

Aragorn saw Helena swimming back to them. "There's Helena" Helena came out of the water managing a small smile ignoring the conversation she just had. Helena grabbed a towel out of her back pack she had packed to go to the water park before their journey, and started drying her long, curly hair.

"Hey guys, Tabby will be here soon" She smiled and sat next to Merry.

"So, how was swimming?" Gimli asked Helena, Merry, and Pippin laughing.

"Great!" The hobbits said at the same time, and everyone smiled at them.

"All the fish were gorgeous!" Helena said excitedly then looked over to see Tabby running over, "Hey Tabby!" All the fellowship turned to see her running toward them.

"Where too now?" Tabby asked looking at Legolas. Every one turned to him, and then looked at Aragorn.

"We should go walking in the woods near the Shire there are some pretty cool things in there." Merry said. Gandalf looked at him a little unhappy.

"Are you insane? That place is dangerous!" Gandalf yelled. Helena and Tabby looked at each other and smirked.

"If we can go by our home we can grab a weapon." Tabby told them, the fellowship looked at them amazed.

"You young ladies handle weapons?" Aragorn asked them. Helena and Tabby chuckled.

"Of course we used them all the time where we are from, how about this we'll go to our home and get our weapons, meet us at the Green Dragon in about ten minutes." Helena told Gandalf. Everyone agreed the girls ran to their house; while the fellowship ran to the Green Dragon.

-Ten minutes later at the Green Dragon-

Helena and Tabby walked in the Green Dragon prepared for the hike in the woods. Helena was wearing a dark purple tank top, blue jeans, combat boots, and had her bow and arrow with her. Tabby's outfit was similar she had a dark blue tank top, black jeans, a pair of green Nikes, and she had her sword.

"We're ready to go!" Tabby yelled while running to the fellow ship. Legolas walked over to Helena.

"You shoot a bow too?" He asked grinning.

Helena looked at him smiling, "Yeah I've been shooting this baby for years." She chuckles and walked toward the group.

Gandalf walked over, "Okay to make sure no one gets lost we need five groups' two people in each no more, no less!

Aragorn walked to Gandalf to be his partner, Frodo went to Sam, Merry was running over to Pippin and Tabby was running to Helena when Pippin grabbed Helena's wrist. Helena looked at Pippin confused.

"Will you be my partner?" Pippin asked smiling.

"Sure." She answered smiling back, she wanted to be Tabby's but she didn't want to be rude.

Merry was shocked Pippin didn't want to be his partner he saw Tabby was with Legolas so he got stuck with Gimli. Gandalf looked around to make sure everyone was in pairs.

"Okay! Frodo with Sam, Gimli with Merry, Legolas with Tabby, Pippin with Helena, and I am with Aragorn! Do not leave your partner stay together. Let's go everyone!" All the groups go close and followed Gandalf and Aragorn into the forest.

**Hey guys I have one favor if you're reading my story please review! I want to know how I'm doing with the story and what I can do to make it better**


	6. The Change In Fates

- Legolas and Tabby's conversation in the forest-

Tabby and Legolas were walking through the forest side by side so neither of them would get lost. Legolas was more worried about Tabby getting lost he's been in the forest so many times he knows it like the back of his hands. "So Miss Tabby, how long have you known Miss Helena?" Legolas asked.

Tabby looks at Legolas, "My whole life, please just call us Tabby and Helena." Legolas nodded telling her okay. They kept walking and stayed quiet for a while not knowing what to say. Tabby was happy to be alone with Legolas but she found it awkward because she didn't know what to talk about.

- Pippin and Helena's conversation -

Pippin was walking so close to Helena if they saw an enemy it was going to be difficult for her to shoot her bow. Helena loved spending time with Pippin though they had so much in common he always made her laugh, and she always amazed him with stories from where she's from. "Helena, how do you like the Shire?" Pippin asked her, but didn't look at her.

Helena smiled at the thought of the Shire, "I love it there so much I don't think I want to go back home."

Pippin looked at her shocked and grabbed her hands, "Then don't go."

"What? Pippin, I have to I can't stay."

"Helena please stay, everyone loves you and Tabby. Even Gandalf likes you both being here!" Helena was speechless she wanted to stay, but at the same time she felt like she needed to go be with her family.

- Frodo and Sam's conversation -

Sam was walking behind Frodo instead of beside him. "Sam you don't have to stay behind me." Frodo told Sam for the fifth time.

"I know master Frodo; I just don't want someone hurting you from behind."

Frodo sighed but then smiled he loved how his friend was so thoughtful. "Sam what do you think about Tabby and Helena?" Frodo quietly asked.

"I like them I just find them a little strange." Sam replied. Frodo chuckled at the answer he got, and they kept walking.

- Merry and Gimli's conversation -

Merry was still upset that Pippin wasn't his hiking buddy, and Gimli could easily tell. If Pippin or Helena's name were brought up Merry did his best to change the subject. "Merry ye need to forget about it, it's done and over with." Gimli told him.

"I know I'm just shocked and feel a little betrayed." Merry whispered.

"Listen, ye lads are going to start looking for wives soon, just look at Sam with Rosie. Ye will even find a wife soon so this will happen more than once." Gimli said in a calm voice. Merry thought about and decided Gimli was right; he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his friend ships with Helena or with Pippin. Merry dropped it, and for the rest of the time he joked around with Gimli about other things.

- Aragorn and Gandalf's conversation -

Aragorn and Gandalf talked about one thing, and that one thing only one there hike. "What do we do about Helena and Tabby? How are we supposed to get them home?" Aragorn asked.

"Easy, we don't." Gandalf whispered to make sure no one could hear him.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked a little confused.

Gandalf sighed, "I was given a prophecy on my last adventure, I didn't think it was true but I guess it was."

"What's the prophecy?" Aragorn asked quietly.

"It was long, so I'll tell you what it basically said. Two girls from another world will appear, their fates will change, and they were born in this world." He whispered acting like everyone was around.

"Helena and Tabby are actually from the Shire? So, now that they are here they will not return to their home?" Aragorn asked still sounding confused.

"One is from the Shire the other is from Rivendell." Gandalf said in his regular tone.

They looked at each other a little worried they knew if the fates change that means the girls either die or they live happily ever after.

- Regular P.O.V -

All of the groups were hiking in the forest for nearly two hours, but they all saw something beautiful. Tabby and Legolas found a beautiful stream, and fish were swimming around in it. Helena and Pippin found a bloomed willow tree, and willow trees have always been Helena's favorite. Legolas sat by the stream to rest, but Tabby wanted to look around still. "We have to meet with the others soon I don't want you to get lost so stay close." Legolas told Tabby. She nodded telling him she would, then ran off to look.

Helena and Pippin were sitting under the willow tree when they realized it was time to go meet with the others. "We better go now Helena; we don't want Gandalf to be angry." Pippin told her a little disappointed that they had to leave. Helena nodded, stood up, and then helped Pippin up.

"Do we have everything we brought?" Helena asked Pippin.

"Yah." He replied.

They all started walking back to meet with each other when they heard screaming.

Everyone prepared their weapons thinking it was a villain, but a few people recognized it right away. The scream was coming from Tabby.

"Tabby!" Helena screamed and started running following the noise.

"Helena wait!" Pippin yelled. He followed her in the forest, but by the time he reached the forest Helena was gone. "Helena where are you?" Pippin screamed, but there was no answer. Legolas started running in the forest looking for his partner but found Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"Where's Helena and Tabby?" Legolas asked them a little mad. No one answered; so he repeated raising his tone, "Where's Helena and Tabby?"

Pippin walked up to Legolas, "After Helena heard Tabby scream she ran to find her. I ran after her, but I lost her." He whispered.

"Do you have anything of Helena's I can use to track her?" Legolas asked in his original calm tone.

"When we stopped at a willow tree she gave me this." Pippin rose up his hand to show Legolas a camo bracelet.

"How long ago did she give it to you?" Gimli asked Pippin.

"Right before Tabby screamed." He replied. Legolas took the bracelet and started tracking Helena, and the rest of the Fellow ship followed behind him.

"We're close I think Tabby's with her." Legolas said, and started running straight.

"Where to now?" Merry asked bored out of his mind. Legolas waved his hand at Merry telling him to be quiet.

"I'm thinking Helena's scent is stronger north so let's go north." Legolas muttered. They all ran straight ahead a little further when they saw Helena lying on the ground. Pippin started to run too her to help her, but Gandalf pushed him and went to her.

"What happened?" Gandalf whispered.

Helena looked at Gandalf and pointed to her side, "An orc had Tabby on his horse when he saw me he tried to stab me a barely missed it." Everyone looked at Helena, her wound wasn't bad but she looked like she was going to die.

"Merry, Pippin, and Legolas you are all going to Rivendell." Gandalf demanded.

"What? No I must help Tabatha!" Legolas yelled.

Gandalf sighed, "Fine Aragorn you will go. Rivendell is the only place Helena can go and be healed otherwise she will die." Aragorn nodded telling Gandalf he will go. "Gimli, Legolas, Frodo, and Sam you will all go with me and help me get Tabby." Everyone started preparing their horses; since Helena could not ride her own horse they took him along, but Helena rode with Aragorn. Everybody said goodbye, then they all took off four going to Rivendell to save a friend, and five to find the orcs to save a friend. Gandalf and Aragorn both hoped in their minds this wasn't the change in the girl's fates.


	7. Orcs and Elves

- Gandalf, Legolas, Sam, Frodo, and Gimli's journey -

"Legolas have you got any scent of the orcs yet?" Gandalf asked him. They were all at a spot close to the woods; they could tell the orcs camped there not real long ago. There were logs used for fire wood, and they were still a little warm from the flames. Legolas was walking all around the camping area when he saw a piece of cloth that he could tell was from an orc.

"I found something!" Legolas yelled. He picked up the cloth and ran toward the rest of the group.

"That definitely came from some orc." Sam told Frodo. Legolas was about to have a horse smell the cloth when he saw a small trail of objects left by the orcs.

"Look," Legolas shouted, "We must follow that trail. After we find the last object we will find another way to find those orcs and get Tabby back!" Legolas started running into the woods following the trail; he didn't even worry about their horses. Frodo looked at Gandalf.

"What about the horses they won't fit on that tiny trail Gandalf!" Frodo said worriedly.

"We can't take them; we walk the rest of the way." Gandalf replied. Everyone nodded telling Gandalf they understand, than ran into the woods behind Legolas. Legolas was running aside the trail faster than anyone, when he got to the end he saw foot prints.

"There are prints we can follow!" Legolas yelled. Everyone looked at each other they thought Legolas was acting strange. They have been on quite a few journeys to save their friends, but he's never acted this way.

"Gandalf, what's wrong with Legolas?" Frodo whispered. While waiting for an answer he could hear Gimli quietly laughing behind him.

"Well Frodo," Gandalf smiled, "It seems Legolas cares about Tabby a lot." Frodo immediately understood after that; he realized that's how Sam acted a little when he first met Rosie. They followed the foot prints for a while then Gimli spotted an orc.

"There's an orc we can carefully follow until we get to their camp site." Gimli told Gandalf. Gandalf nodded in agreement then everyone slowly followed the orc. It was about dark when they made it to the camp. Legolas was looking around and he saw Tabby lying on the ground; her arms and legs were tied up.

"We need to eat!" An orc yelled to their leader. Three orcs ran toward Tabby.

"We can always have her!" One of the three yelled. Tabby shook her head and started yelling, but an orc shoved a cloth in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Half of us go and hunt. The other half stays and watches the camp!" The leader yelled. Half of the orcs including the leader ran off into the woods. After they went into the woods the half at the camp went and started a fire, and didn't pay any attention to Tabby. The group agreed now was a good time to get her Sam, Gimli, and Gandalf had to stay and watch for the other orcs; Legolas and Frodo snuck to the camp site.

While Legolas and Frodo were hiding at the camp site, Tabby saw them. Her eyes widened, "Legolas, Frodo! You both need to go they will kill you both!"

Frodo stayed in the hide out watching, and Legolas ran over and cut the ropes that were used to tie up Tabby's arms and legs. "I don't care if they try to kill me, as long as you're safe." Legolas whispered and smiled.

"I owe you guys big time now let's go" Tabby told him. Legolas was starting to crawl towards Frodo with Tabby behind him when they heard an orc.

"Stop! She's getting away!" An orc yelled. They have been caught Frodo prepared his sword, Legolas prepared his bow, and Tabby had to run toward Gandalf, Gimli, and Sam with a rock the orcs stole her sword.

"Come on lass you're close!" Gimli yelled. When Tabby got to the woods more orcs appeared.

"Sam get Tabby to the horses!" Gandalf yelled. Tabby and Sam did as they were told they ran to the horses, and they didn't look back. Gandalf, Frodo, Legolas, and Gimli were all fighting orcs. Gandalf was slapping orcs upside the head with his staff, Frodo stabbed them with his sword, and of course them being them Legolas used his bow and competed with Gimli while he used his axe. About twenty minutes later almost half of the orcs were dead, so the orcs retreated.

"Come on we need to go meet Tabby and Sam at the horses." Legolas told them. Right after he said that he started running back to the horses. They all got to the horses a few minutes later.

"Where to now?" Tabby asked Gandalf. She was standing next to Legolas.

"We must go to Rivendell." Gandalf told Tabby.

"Why?" She asked unaware of what happened to Helena. They looked at her.

"Lassie, did you see what happened to Helena when the orcs took you?" Gimli asked. Tabby's eyes widened and felt like she was going to cry.

"No." Tabby answered.

"One of the orcs stabbed her in the side the only people that can heal her are the elves. That's where Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn are." Legolas told her. They started to get ready to leave for Rivendell everyone had their own horse except for Frodo and Sam, and Tabby and Legolas. Tabby didn't mind one bit riding with Legolas in fact she felt a little relieved.

- Helena, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin's journey to Rivendell -

"We are almost there!" Merry and Pippin yelled at the same time. They were all rushing to the city on the horses to help Helena. Every minute she grew weaker and paler. When they got to the city Aragorn lifted Helena off the horse and was carrying her in so they could help her. When they were entering they were stopped by Arwen and Elrond.

"What's happened?" Arwen asked in her soft voice.

"This is our friend Helena; she was stabbed by an orc." Pippin blurted out. Arwen took Helena from Aragorn; she and three other lady elves carried her inside.

"Will she be okay?" Aragorn calmly asked Elrond. Elrond looked the three of them before answering the question.

"I assure you she will be fine, but she needs to rest a few days. You will all stay here until she is better." Elrond told him in a normal tone.

"Thank you. Gandalf, Sam, Frodo, Legolas, and our other friend Tabby will probably arrive soon. Tabby was taken by the orcs they went to track her." Aragorn explained. A woman elf came out of the building she had red hair, and greenish, brown eyes.

"Follow me to your rooms." The woman said smiling. She took Aragorn to a room with white walls, wooden floors, a wardrobe, a big window, and a tannish bed. Merry and Pippin had a similar room except since they shared there were two wardrobes and two beds. Merry and Pippin felt it was time for them to lie down and rest.

"Pippin I have a question." Merry whispered staring at the wall.

"Yes Merry what is it?" Pippin whispered back with his eyes closed.

"Do you want Helena and Tabby to leave?"

"Of course not do you?"

"No but I was wondering, what do you think of Helena?"

"Um, I like her a lot." Pippin blushed and smiled answering that question. He pulled the soft, silk blankets over his head to hide his blushing from Merry.

"Good night Pip."

"Good night Merry."


	8. She Awakens

"Gandalf how far till we reach Rivendell?" Tabby asked him.

"We are close," Gandalf points to the gates ahead. "There are the gates." They made their horses run faster to the gates. When they got there Elrond was standing there. "Hello again Elrond." Elrond looked at the group.

"Hello Gandalf and friends," Elrond told them. "Come on inside your friends are already here." Tabby's eyes widened.

"They are," Tabby yelled. "How's Helena? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she is inside a sleep." Elrond said smiling. The group followed Elrond inside and when they got in two lady elves took Tabby to a room and made her change into a dress. She came out wearing a long white dress, and her brown hair was braided back. Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin walked in and saw her. Merry and Pippins eyes widened.

"Wow." Both of the hobbits said.

"What?" Tabby asked smiling. Both of the hobbits wiggled their eyebrows, and then ran off. Legolas smiled at Tabby, the sight of her in the dress made him blush a little.

"You look beautiful." Legolas told her in a calm tone.

"Thanks." Tabby said smiling and looked away to hide the fact she was blushing. Everyone else saw it though; Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin started making kissy faces. Just as the fellowship and Tabby began to talk about their adventure, two lady elves ran in smiling.

"She has awakened!" One yelled. Everyone looked at the elves and began smiling. "We will get her fixed up before she comes out." The same elf said. Both of the elves walked down the hall.

"She's finally awake!" Tabby said smiling.

"You think you're happy? Imagine how I feel!" Pippin said out loud when he meant to say it quietly. Everyone looked at him and he began blushing.

Tabby raised an eyebrow, "Someone has a crush."

"I don't have.." Pippin started saying but before he could finish Helena walked out smiling. She looked beautiful his mouth was a gape. Her hair was down and super curly, she had a white rose in her hair, and she was wearing a dress like Tabby's.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Helena asked just as she saw Tabby. "HOLY SEASHELLS YOU'RE ALIVE!" Helena screamed and jumped on top of Tabby she didn't care if it was lady like or not. Tabby laughed.

"Yup I'm alive," Tabby said still laughing. "Please get off of me now." Helena got off of Tabby and the hobbits ran up to her and hugged her. "What do you guys want to do now?" Tabby asked.

"It's time for dinner." Legolas said smiling. That caught Helena's attention.

"Food!?" Helena screamed.

"Yes food." He replied.

"Meat?" She asked.

"No we elves are vegetarians." He told her. Helena looked at him with her eyes widened.

"No meat how do you sleep at night?!" Helena yelled. Everyone began laughing.

"I'm with you there lassie." Gimli chimed in. They all walked out to the table and started eating their meal. Pippin sat in between Helena and Merry, Tabby sat by Helena, and Legolas sat by her. They were starting to clean up when Legolas walked over to Tabby.

"I have something I want to show you, but I can't show you now wait till tonight." He whispered in Tabby's ear. Tabby smiled and watched him walk away. It was curfew, Helena and Tabby shared a room.

"Where's he taking you?" Helena asked Tabby smiling.

"No idea." Tabby chuckled and walked out on the balcony Helena followed, they were both still wearing their dresses.

"This is amazing." Helena whispered. Tabby looked at her smiling.

"What's amazing?" She asked.

"We're in a beautiful kingdom, on this balcony perfect view of the full moon, stars, the forest, and streams!" Helena replied. Tabby laughed at Helena's excitement then heard a knock. They both ran to the door, and saw Legolas standing there.

"Ready?" He asked grinning.

"Yup!" Tabby replied excitedly.

Helena walked in front of Tabby holding a dagger, "Have her back by midnight or I cut you." Legolas gulped, Tabby chuckled then took his hand, and they walked down the hall way.


	9. Wow

"Legolas, where are we going?" Tabby laughed

"We are almost there close your eyes!" He said laughing. Tabby put one hand over her eyes; the other Legolas was holding pulling her to the place he wants to show her. "Okay we're here you can look now." Tabby uncovered her eyes to see they were in a gazebo on a cliff, streams were around them, the stars were out, fireflies glowed while flying around them, and the full moon was so close it seemed they could touch it.

"It's amazing here!" Tabby smiled and laughed with joy.

"Tabby, I have something to tell you." He whispered. She looked at him her brown eyes were bright from the moon.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"I, ummm kind of like you." He said looking her in the eyes. She smiled.

"I like you too." She whispered. He was so happy he didn't know what to do so he pulled her close and kissed her. At first she was shocked but after a while she began kissing him too. Tabby realized it was midnight.

"Oh crap, Legolas it's midnight!" she yelled. They both ran back to her room, she told him thanks and she'll see him tomorrow. When she walked in her room she saw Helena on the balcony. "I'm back."

"How was the kiss?" Helena asked. Tabby's eyes widen.

"You saw?" She replied.

"Duh, the gazebo you guys were on is right night to our balcony I wasn't spying either I walked out here and saw you both in the middle of the kiss." Helena explained. Tabby started blushing.

"It was good," She smiled. "So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Read books." Helena laughed at her own answer. Tabby laughed and thought to herself that's no surprise.

"I'm going to sleep I'm tired." Tabby said while getting in her bed. Helena got in hers and turned off the lights.

"I know making out takes tons of energy." Helena told her. They both laughed then faded off to sleep. Helena was having a beautiful dream when she felt someone shaking her. When she opened her eyes she saw it was still dark out, and Pippin was next to her.

"Pippin!" Helena screamed a little creeped out that her crush was in her room at five in the morning.

"Shh!" Pippin said a little loud. The lights turned on and Tabby was standing behind him angry.

"What the heck are you doing in here? It's five in the morning for crying out loud! You're lucky I don't have my baseball bat or you'd be two inches smaller!" Tabby yelled. Helena was laughing while Pippin looked at her a little frightened.

"I just want to show Helena something." He said calmly. The girls looked at him with expressions saying this couldn't wait till noon?

"What do you want to show me?" Helena asked confused.

"Get dressed and come on." He replied. Helena sighed a little upset that she has to change so early.

"Fine." She told him. Helena ran into the restroom and changed into Nikes, a t shirt, and shorts. "Tabby go back to bed I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Tabby said still ticked off. She looked at Pippin with a mad face then went to sleep. Helena followed Pippin outside and he took her to a garden with a beautiful view of the streams, the best part was the sky. There was pink, orange, yellow, and blue all across the sky because the sun was rising.

"It's beautiful!" Helena said excited. She turned toward Pippin and he looked into her blue- green eyes, she was about to ask him how he felt about the sunrise until he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back she was shocked. "Pippin why?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"You're supposed to give me warnings before this!" She said still shocked.

"Fine I'm sorry I just really like you." He told her. Helena smiled and returned a small gentle kiss.

"It's okay we should go back if Gandalf see's us we're as dead as the next group of orcs we come across." Helena said laughing. Pippin smiled and walked with her back to her room. When she walked in she saw Gandalf and Aragorn standing there. Tabby looked at her and smiled a nervous smile.


	10. Hello Mrs Greenleaf

"Legolas, where are we going?" Tabby laughed

"We are almost there close your eyes!" He said laughing. Tabby put one hand over her eyes; the other Legolas was holding pulling her to the place he wants to show her. "Okay we're here you can look now." Tabby uncovered her eyes to see they were in a gazebo on a cliff, streams were around them, the stars were out, fireflies glowed while flying around them, and the full moon was so close it seemed they could touch it.

"It's amazing here!" Tabby smiled and laughed with joy.

"Tabby, I have something to tell you." He whispered. She looked at him her brown eyes were bright from the moon.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"I, ummm kind of like you." He said looking her in the eyes. She smiled.

"I like you too." She whispered. He was so happy he didn't know what to do so he pulled her close and kissed her. At first she was shocked but after a while she began kissing him too. Tabby realized it was midnight.

"Oh crap, Legolas it's midnight!" she yelled. They both ran back to her room, she told him thanks and she'll see him tomorrow. When she walked in her room she saw Helena on the balcony. "I'm back."

"How was the kiss?" Helena asked. Tabby's eyes widen.

"You saw?" She replied.

"Duh, the gazebo you guys were on is right night to our balcony I wasn't spying either I walked out here and saw you both in the middle of the kiss." Helena explained. Tabby started blushing.

"It was good," She smiled. "So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Read books." Helena laughed at her own answer. Tabby laughed and thought to herself that's no surprise.

"I'm going to sleep I'm tired." Tabby said while getting in her bed. Helena got in hers and turned off the lights.

"I know making out takes tons of energy." Helena told her. They both laughed then faded off to sleep. Helena was having a beautiful dream when she felt someone shaking her. When she opened her eyes she saw it was still dark out, and Pippin was next to her.

"Pippin!" Helena screamed a little creeped out that her crush was in her room at five in the morning.

"Shh!" Pippin said a little loud. The lights turned on and Tabby was standing behind him angry.

"What the heck are you doing in here? It's five in the morning for crying out loud! You're lucky I don't have my baseball bat or you'd be two inches smaller!" Tabby yelled. Helena was laughing while Pippin looked at her a little frightened.

"I just want to show Helena something." He said calmly. The girls looked at him with expressions saying this couldn't wait till noon?

"What do you want to show me?" Helena asked confused.

"Get dressed and come on." He replied. Helena sighed a little upset that she has to change so early.

"Fine." She told him. Helena ran into the restroom and changed into Nikes, a t shirt, and shorts. "Tabby go back to bed I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Tabby said still ticked off. She looked at Pippin with a mad face then went to sleep. Helena followed Pippin outside and he took her to a garden with a beautiful view of the streams, the best part was the sky. There was pink, orange, yellow, and blue all across the sky because the sun was rising.

"It's beautiful!" Helena said excited. She turned toward Pippin and he looked into her blue- green eyes, she was about to ask him how he felt about the sunrise until he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back she was shocked. "Pippin why?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"You're supposed to give me warnings before this!" She said still shocked.

"Fine I'm sorry I just really like you." He told her. Helena smiled and returned a small gentle kiss.

"It's okay we should go back if Gandalf see's us we're as dead as the next group of orcs we come across." Helena said laughing. Pippin smiled and walked with her back to her room. When she walked in she saw Gandalf and Aragorn standing there. Tabby looked at her and smiled a nervous smile.


	11. Life Is A Book

The fellow ship, Helena, and Tabby finally arrived to the Shire. As soon as they arrived Helena and Tabby ran to their hobbit home; while Merry and Pippin ran to theirs.

"I can't believe I'm married and you are getting married!" Tabby yelled smiling while Helena was putting on a dress.

"I know it feels just like yesterday we were little kids watching _Disney's The Little Mermaid _while eating chocolate pudding cups." Helena laughed. Tabby found a blue dress to wear, and they finally arrived to the wedding. Tabby walked first and was smiling at everybody she possibly could. Then Helena came.

"Wow." Pippin whispered to Merry. Merry nodded in agreement. Helena reached Pippin and was ready to start.

"Do you take Helena to be your wife?" A hobbit asked Pippin.

"I do." He answered smiling at Helena.

"Do you take Pippin to be your husband?" The hobbit asked Helena.

"I do." She replied smiling.

"KISS HER!" Someone yelled. Helena looked and realized it was Merry. No shocker there. Pippin and Helena kissed. It was official the fellowship members are now Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Legolas and Tabby Greenleaf, and Pippin and Helena Took. It was time to celebrate everyone drank ale, ate cake, and danced the party lasted till midnight. When midnight hit everyone started to leave.

"Shall we go Mrs. Greenleaf?" Legolas asked Tabby. She laughed.

"Why yes we shall." They took hands and walked over to Pippin and Helena who were holding hands about to leave. They talked for a while then were about to walk on different paths when Tabby heard someone yell.

"See you tomorrow at the Green Dragon!" She looked and saw Helena yelled that smiling. Then turned around and started walking with Pippin. No matter what happens they will always be close friends, even when they were sent away from their true home to America they found each other. While walking down the dirt roads to their new homes, they thought to themselves all of the memories they have together, their friends and family in America they will never see again.

"Life is a book; you never know what will happen next." Helena whispered to herself.

**That's the end of this story my next one is a Percy Jackson Heroes of Olympus one I hope you enjoyed this story thank you all the readers and reviewers. Thank you my best friend Tabby for helping me make this story possible without you it would be missing one awesome character!**


End file.
